


Zach's Fattening Summer

by abywhy



Category: Male Weight Gain - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Male Gainer, Male Weight Gain, Original Character(s), Weight Gain, gainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abywhy/pseuds/abywhy
Summary: Zach's Fattening Summer- Zach had waited so long for this trip so he could finally devour so much and be the glutton he wanted to be, but he won't be fattening up or be fattened up on his own. Follow Zach on his adventure of trying to get fat.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Zach looked down at the exposed skin of his belly due to the fact his shirt refused to properly fit, He poked it with his finger and felt himself get excited as he admired his fat. Zach removed the tight shirt and placed it in his suitcase ready for his summer trip. Zach had always been a chubby kid, he cant even begin to remember a time where he didn't run out of breathe quickly or had moobs poking out from his shirt. He liked it, he liked being chubby. The revelation had hit him after he had went through puberty. He always admired large guts and fat men but when one day he stumbled across a gainer and became enamored he knew that his appreciation of guts was more than that, it was lust. Lust from wanting to touch it, jiggle it, feed the man until his gut couldn't handle it turning the man into a burping mess of lard, wanting that gut and fat to be on him. 

He always ate as much as he pleased, especially considering the fact that his father worked for a mass cake producer company and in a pretty high position, but after he discovered that he wanted to be fatter he would eat until his belly hurt and felt like it would pop if he moved to quickly. His dad didn't mind him gaining weight considering he was constantly out of town and rarely even saw him, and when he did he was too wrapped up in work phone calls. Zach walked downstairs, his small amount of fat jiggling, to the large modern kitchen, his dad's high position at the company helped with Zach living pretty comfortably and feeding more into Zach's gluttonous dreams. He grabbed a mini chocolate cake out of their stocked pantry filled with treats they got for free from the same company Zach's father worked for, another massive perk. Zach opened up the Delicious bundle of fattening calories and devoured it in mere seconds leaving crumbs all over him. Zach walked back up to his room to finish packing for his trip to America. His Dad had to work their for a summer and since this trip would be considerably longer then his regular out of town trips he decided to bring Zach along.

From what Zach knew about the trip he would be staying with his Dad's boss for the summer. He wasn't sure if it'd be boring but he sure as hell knew that this summer he would gorge himself out on all the fat filled treats that were stored at, from what he heard, The unnecessarily huge mansion the rich man owned for himself. 

Zach stared at himself in the mirror, He had just finished packing and was now intently stroking his fat, the crumbs of his 7th mini-cake rested on his chest. Ever since he was told about this trip he couldn't wait, All he could think about through his classes were this trip and then finally his 8th grade had come to its end and summer began. He was so excited to go to America, Specifically California, being from Canada it wasn't a massive trip but he did know that if he wanted fat, America would be a great place to start, considering all the fast food and large portion sizes. As he stood in front of the mirror stroking his fat, lost in his daydream of eating a large burger, fries, and massive chocolate cakes, A car honked in the front. Zach threw on a shirt, grabbed his suitcase, and raced down the stairs to get to the large black car sat outside. Zach's father talked intensely on the phone as he entered and quickly motioned the driver in the front to leave for the airport.

The car ride went quick, following the plane ride, Zach had been huddled up in his gaining dreams, it was all he could think about and all he wanted. Zach wanted to be the fattest 14 year old and wanted to come out of summer with his body filled with lard. Zach and his father walked out of the airport and looked until they found his father's boss stood next to a black limo. He greeted himself as Mr. Daniels and swiftly opened up the door for them to step inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! if you love this please consider commenting anything as I love to read them and reply and hope you enjoy the rest of it!


	2. Chapter 2

Zach and his father entered the limousine and were instantly reminded that they were in California as they sat on the scorching hot leather seats. The air conditioner blasted the three men as his father and boss held light conversation. Mr. Daniels was not what Zach would have expected. While his head housed grey hair, a sign of age, he was also fit and attractive. Fit meaning you could see his pecs bulging from his button up shirt and the outline of a six pack. It oddly turned Zach on and for the next hour in the car he kept replaying a scene of a naked Mr. Daniels feeding the young boy and calling him a pig while Zach used his hands to rub against Mr. Daniels Pecs and abs. Zach became lost in this day dream of some sort until he heard his father motioning him to get out as they had arrived at the house. 

Zach stepped out of the car with a bit of trouble as his belly jiggled but when he managed to catch his bearings he looked around at where he stood. The driveway leading up to the large mansion went for what felt like miles to Zach and trees lined up all the way up the driveway. At the end of it, Where Zach stood, a great fountain rested in front of the steps that lead to the large home. The home, in fact, actually did stretch for miles and and look to have 3 floors. Zach was gonna quite get used to living in this palace of sorts. Zach took everything in and then quickly followed Mr. Daniels and his father to where Mr. Daniels was leading them. Instead of leading him to the door they walked to the side of the mansion and there stood another grand house, about slightly bigger then Zach's.  
"And this is where you'll be staying" Mr. Daniels said, motioning to Zach's father.  
"Zach, I understand your a growing boy and would probably prefer not living with your father this summer so me and him decided before you too came that you'd be staying in the main house with me, Of course I wont be bothering you as I'll stay on the opposite end but of course our paths might cross during the day" Mr. Daniels said to Zach  
"That is if your fine with that, if not that perfectly fine" He added.  
"No, no I'm fine with it thank you!" Zach replied to the older man. His father entered the guest house and quickly after Mr. Daniels was leading back to the main entrance. The door stood tall and grand like the rest of the mighty home but when the doors stood open the inside felt even more grand. The shiny marble, chandeliers, pillars, and furniture left Zach astonished. Mr. Daniels peered at the boy and smirked at his amazement. He Continued to lead Zach to his room walking the grand staircase and going through hallways which even more rooms. They finally landed on one with two doors which pushed open to reveal something more like a hotel room, or suite. 

Their stood a couch and tv with a snack bar and soda fridge. to the left was the bathroom, To the right stood the walk in closet which had its own chandelier in it and past the common room stood the queen bed. Zach peered at every little thing and imagined himself stuffing food into his mouth while jerking off on the couch or the queen bed. While its a weird first thought when entering the room, he was a 14 teenage boy with a gaining kink and couldn't help but think about stuffing himself in every place and then look at and touch his fat body while jerking off in front of the large lit mirror that stood in the walk-in closet.  
"Well Zach, I hope you enjoy it and if you ever need something just let me know and I'll have the staff bring you whatever you asked for like a refill for the snack bar or any toiletries, Have a good day!" Mr. Daniels said as he closed the door and left.

Zach was most definitely gonna get used to this and planned to have to ask for a refill of the snack bar by tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'd just appreciate it so much if you left a comment with suggestions or praise and such because I just love reading and replying to them and it really helps me with continuing the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach looked around at the room once more. It was now dark out, about 11:00 PM. Zach just couldn't wrap what was going on around his mind as he peered at the soft, expensive furniture or the highly fattening and unhealthy snacks and chips. He peered around the room some more and was welcomed to see that the cabinets under the snack bar were filled with even more. He moved his suitcase to the main bedroom and ran back to the snack bar to unwrap and then devour a fattening chocolate mini cake. He let the creamy treat hit his gluttons lips and jerked his head back and the snack entered him. He smacked his lips vigorously stuffing it down and quickly found his way to stuffing a second one down. He pulled cake out cake and gobbled it down like a pig. In his mind all he could think about was gaining and what a pig he had become, how huge he'd get, and the amount of food he'll stuff in his gut. 

He pulled the trays that held the snacks out of the cabinet and quickly made his way to the couch and put the trays down in front of him. He sat his fat ass down on the soft grey couch and began to stuff himself. He ate and ate mouthfuls of the sweet cakes, each had different creams and flavors but each one was one step closer for this pig to be a hog. This is what Zach wanted, he wanted to pig out every night and stuff himself, touch himself, stare at his body and admire his fat. Zach's throat ached in need of a beverage so piggy leaped up to the best of his ability with his weight and walked himself to the soda fridge to find something. There he found a liter bottle of Dr. Pepper, he had never tried drinking out of a liter bottle before but tonight this piggy's was gonna become a real piggy, one whos obsessed with getting larger, fatter, sexier. He took it back to the couch and when sat back down opened it and brought his young gainer lips to the spout of the bottle.

He chugged the soda down, a gulp being heard every few seconds. About half the bottle gone and Zach let his lips leave the bottle and place the bottle down on the table in front of him where his snacks lied ready to be devoured. The boy let out a burp and proceeded to rub his soda filled belly. Another burp escaped his soft lips, Zach removed his shirt and let his fat breathe. His gut already looked bigger and rounder, of course it was mainly just bloating, but man was it hot as fuck. As he let his hands slide over his gut his finger made their way to Zach's swollen deep bellybutton and began to enter into it. He twirled them about and admired how big and huge his gut was, whenever he happened upon a ball belly on the internet he always wanted to touch it, feel it, live with it, and while his wasn't nearly as big, it was bloated and gave him quite the insight of his big fat future. 

Eating and eating is what he'd do and that would cause him to put on weight. People would make comments and stare but he would love it. Zach imagined himself shoveling food down his throat staring at a hairy guy, he would dream of jiggling it and fingering his deep bellybutton. In no time this could be reality and not Zach's wet dream. Zach continued to dream about this while playing with his bloated gut and he began to get hot. Hot as in horny, In no time his pants made their way past his thick thighs and ass, and he sat there in his tight underwear, bulge showing. He stood up and lazily walked to the walk-in closet. In the corner of the closet stood a tall mirror perfect for the boy to look at what a pig he'd become. Zach walked up to the mirror and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a sexy fat pig in a tight underwear and he couldn't love it more. You could see his bulge growing stronger the more he admired his curves. He would turn and admire the way his bloated gut and fat ass would stick out. Finally the piggy just had to take its restraints off and now stood there naked. 

Zach stared at his body even more. He could now see how hard being a piggy had made him. He rubbed his belly and eventually made his way to his cock, rubbing it before finally gripping it and begging to stroke. He used his free hand to feel his fat and made his way to his nipples and began to play with them. Zach would do this a lot, but he had never been this bloated and like a pig. He rubbed his cock faster and faster as he stared at his fat. Zach closed his eyes and imagined himself being fed by someone. Usually this someone couldn't be named but now as Zach jerked off and fantasized about being fed like a piggy he imagined Mr. Daniels doing it. His grey hair messy from feeding and fucking him senseless. His shirt off and his pecs and abs covered it cream for Zach to lick off. His large dick obnoxiously in Zach's face whenever Mr. Daniels would unbend to get more food to feed Zach. The pure though of Mr. Daniels rubbing cream on his cock and then face-fucking Zach made the boy orgasm into his hand. The horny teen licked it off his hand and put himself back together after the orgasm of a lifetime. 

After this Zach couldn't be stopped and he ate, and ate until he had emptied the snack bar and filled his gluttonous desires. Then he went to bed satisfied with his gluttony for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this third chapter! really feel like I have a sense of direction now in my writing for this and I really loved writing this chapter that focused more on sexual pleasure as it was something I was super excited to get to. Suggestions or praise is highly welcomed I love reading and replying to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Zach groggily awoke on his bed dazed from last night. His night was blurred from his gluttony but he did recall his immense orgasm and the fantasy that caused it. Zach had obviously orgasmed before to gay porn, but mainly gainer videos, whether he found them on YouTube, tumblr, or porn sites he'd jack off. When he started gaining he'd look at himself and played with his fat or looked at his mouth greedily stuffing the mini-cakes into them with the occasional fantasy of finally being huge or being fed but this time it was different. This one had a specific person, one he could really imagine and fantasize about, which really turned him on. After orgasming to it and feeding himself some more he dazed off into a food coma ending his first night which leads us to now. 

He got up from the bed after recalling his fantasy and orgasm and begun searching through his suitcase. He finally found a red shirt that fit him just snuggly and clung to his curves really showing how much the boy had grown since he started piling on pounds. He cleaned up some of the wrappings from last nights pig-out and headed down the long hallway to try to figure out how to make it to the kitchen and see if their was breakfast. Eventually he made his way to the stairs and begun descending them following the sounds of someone in the kitchen. When he made his way there he was welcomed by a Mr. Daniels wearing sweatpants and no shirt with a apron on, and yes, his muscles were bulging out for Zach's horny mind's pleasure.   
"Oh! hey kid, sorry for no shirt just not used to having someone in the house in the morning" Mr. Daniels said focusing on cooking breakfast.   
"The workers are only here for the afternoon so I normally do most things, like cooking, for myself in the morning, I'll make ya something if you like pancakes!" He added on.  
"It's fine dont change your routine just for me, and yes I'd be down to eat something" Zach said still drooling over the man in front of him.   
"Yeah you do look like a kid that eats a lot! its good for a growing boy like you, I'll make a couple extra for your plate!" Mr. Daniels said looking at the boy and then back to the stove.  
"Thank you" Zach said awkwardly being a bit turned on by Mr. Daniels noticing his weight. 

Zach took a seat at the kitchen island and marveled at the massive kitchen until Mr. Daniels set a plate right in front of him and the seat right next to him followed by him taking a seat in front of the other plate.   
"Zach if you were wondering your father's at work, I dont come in till the afternoon so its just you and me till then bud" Mr. Daniels said awkwardly trying to start up a conversation with the teenage boy.  
"Thanks for letting me know Mr. Daniels" Zach said sheepishly.  
"Drop the Mr. and just call me Daniels or Dan, we're gonna be spending this entire summer together so there's no point in formalities" He interrupted.  
"okay... Dan?" Zach said before stuffing his mouth with pancakes. Every now and then before stuffing his mouth he'd look at the bulging bicep that would occasionally brush against him as Mr.Da- Dan would stretch. The rest of the breakfast went by silently and awkwardly until they both finished up and left their separate ways to their rooms. 

When Zach got back to his room he threw his tight shirt and shorts off and Jacked off to a new fantasy where Dan fed the boy pancakes while he forced him to worship his muscles under the apron. If his every encounter with him was gonna end up in a new fantasy and an amazing orgasm Zach was certainly constantly gonna be horny if he was living with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! please let me know how you felt about this chapter and if you want it to go slow or want to hurry up and see some action with Zach and Mr. Daniels!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple of days since Zach started staying here and it was finally the weekend. Turns out his dad had work this weekend by Dan was off. Over the past couple days Zachs been in this constant state of horniness. It's almost like Dan's been egging him on with big meals and quick glances or looking the boy up and down. Zach was tired of jacking himself off today and need to do something. Zach sat in his room all day munching on snacks until dinner came around. He looked around his room to see if he could find a nice tight shirt to wear. He also looked for his tightest boxers to really show his ass off to Dan. He wiggled his way into his clothes and made his way downstairs for dinner. Dan had brought take-out and placed at on the kitchen island for both boys to grab what they want and put it on a plate. Sitting there already was Dan in a tight black shirt and pants.

"hey kiddo haven't seen you all day, bit strange since you never miss a meal big boy... come on I made you a plate sit down and eat with me" Dan said. Zach nodded and made his way to the seat. He sat down and not only was there one plate but there were three for him. He looked at Dan and saw him smile a bit. Zach though to himself that it was now or never, he had to do something with Dan or he'd constantly be jizzing himself.  
"why do you give me so much?" He said, "Is it because you like making me fat?" he said quieter.  
"what was that last part again kiddo?" Dan asked. Zach opened his mouth just for a spoon to fly into it with food.  
"just kidding, I heard baby, and yes, I like seeing that body of yours plump up, also I like how horny I make you. Do you think I don't hear you moaning my name as you climax whenever I walk past your room" Dan slowly said into Zach's ear sending chills down the boy.  
"keep this our little secret, okay baby" Dan asked. Zach nodded as a tent grew in is boxers.  
"no playing for piggy until he finishes the meal" dan says noticing the tent in Zach pants. 

Dan fed the boy more and more staring intently into the eyes of the boy who he was fattening. After Zach's second plate Zach earned the reward of Dan taking his tight shirt off revealing his muscles. The boy swooned and began to eat faster even though his belly felt as it were due to pop.   
"more, please," Zach got out between spoonfuls. In no time the boy was done with his final plate.  
"good piggy, why don't you take off that shirt and let me touch you big boy" Dan whispered into Zach's ears. Zach threw his shirt off and was met with Dan's large hands caressing his belly and rubbing circles across the flab.  
"Hmphh" Zach moaned  
"it's alright baby, you did so good, once your feeling better we can fuck" Dan moaned. Zach felt the tent in his pants grow stronger and looked at the pre-cum seeping through his boxers. In a matter of minutes zach was being carried to Dan's Room and placed on his back on top of Dan's bed.   
"I know you've been waiting so long baby boy, I cant wait to fatten you up and fuck your ass as it gets chubbier and chubbier.

Dan began to slide of Zach's boxers and placed his nose where Zach's pre-cum stain lied. He sniffed it turning Zach into an even hornier mess, his cock twitching for needing sweet release.  
"looks like someone's ready to fuck" Dan said into Zach's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the exciting bits, please leave comments and suggestions because I love reading and replying to them.


End file.
